A TU LADO
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Al fin Sawako Comprendio que AMA a Kazehaya, sin embargo las dudas y el temor la invaden, los sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos se descubren poco a poco


_**A tu lado**_

Disclamber: Kimi ni todote, no es mía, ni lo será (para mi desgracia) por ello uso a sus personajes sin fines del lucro, etc etc.

**NARRACCION EN PRIMERA PERSONA, NARRACCION DE SAWAKO**

_***************A tu lado***********_

Me siento mal, muy mal por algo tan simple que me avergüenza el sólo pensarlo, es una tontería tan pequeña que me frustro por no poder controlarme, pero es que hoy mencionaste en una conversación a esa otra chica, no pude evitar sentir un tremendo dolor en el pecho y aunque mi rostro no reflejo ninguna emoción, me di la vuelta y me fui a sentar en mi lugar tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento, tratando de superar esa opresión.

Es lógico que estés con ella, tú eres alegre, bien parecido, inteligente y todo lo que se puede desear, o al menos es todo lo que yo alguna vez desee en alguien, y ella es un modelo de lo que los hombres quieren.

Te amo es obvio, pero no puedo hacer que sea reciproco, tú la tienes a ella y yo debo conformarme con esos saludos, con esos pequeños momentos que compartimos, me debo conformar con tu sonrisa, con verte caminar con tus amigos, con ver tu nombre en mi teléfono y saber que podría llamarte al menos para escuchar tu voz, me alegra pensar que quizá somos amigos, pero eso también llena mis ojos de lagrimas, porque cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón late muy rápido y un nudo se apodera de mi garganta impidiéndome respirar.

Te amo pero tú no me mas a mi, quieres a esa otra mujer que es igual a ti, es increíblemente linda, sociable y tierna, además de amable y detallista, tú sales con ella y esta bien o me trato de convencer de eso.

Mis amigas me dicen que es innegable el amor que te profeso, sin embargo insisto en mantener mi distancia, no por voluntad propia, sino por miedo, por ese terror que siento al imaginar tu reacción cuando sepas lo mucho que me gustas.

Es imposible pensar siquiera en que puedas corresponderme, a mi… una chica aislada y tonta a la que los demás temen y sólo acuden cuando necesitan.

Estaba celosa de tu alegría, estaba celosa de tu popularidad… después te conocí y comprendí que eres tan increíble que es tonto sentir celos de tu forma de ser, ahora en cambio, aunque trato de evitarlo, siento celos por todos los que te rodean, por cualquiera que te hable, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti por las noches y no dejo de pensar en ti en las mañanas.

Me duele y es un derroche de masoquismo el pensarte, pero no me daña la ilusión, sufro y me esperanzo al mismo nivel, porque no me queda más que, al menos, en mis sueños tenerte a mi lado.

Es por eso que hoy sufro, que hoy tengo ese terrible nudo en la garganta, quiero hablar con mis amigas pero no conseguiría nada. Me dirían lo de siempre, me consolarían y me darían esperanzas…. Esperanza que sé que no tengo y eso duele más.

No sé que hacer.

Tengo tantas ganas de tomarle al menos de la mano, de revolverle los cabellos juguetones y rebeldes, de abrazarle, de besarle, pero lo único que puedo hacer es mirarle la espalda mientras se aleja de mi, me sonrojo y me entristezco. Me ilusiono y me lastimo.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque no puedo hacer nada por cambiar y ser como aquella persona que quieres, si tan sólo pudiera ser lo más importante para él, cuan feliz seria.

Llego a mi casa después de caminar como autómata, te vi por última vez antes de que te fueras con ella a su reunión del consejo, te despediste como siempre, con tu enorme sonrisa y tu cabello revuelto, con esos ojos brillantes y tu tono seductoramente alegre. Incluso cuando estas enojado te vez tan guapo. Aprieto los labios con fuerza esperando que mis sentimientos no se desborden en un torrente de lágrimas. Me despido también moviéndote la mano. Respiro hondo y mis pies se mueven sin sentido en un camino conocido.

Si tan sólo tuviera la fortuna de ser tu amiga. Si tan sólo llegaras a considerarme alguien importante. Si algún día un sentimiento al azar me fuera dirigido, seria la más feliz del mundo.

Después de que te conocí mi vida cambio por completo, fui feliz, no un feliz como cuando saco buenas calificaciones o cuando termino un gorro, sentí una felicidad diferente. El hecho de estar a tu lado, sentada cerca me llena de un sentimiento calido y cuando te vas me siento mal, no me gustaría separarme de ti. Es por ello que envidio mucho a Kurimi por ser algo más que tu amiga, me siento celosa porque ella si tiene la oportunidad de ser alguien especial para ti.

Es por ello que me conformo con estar sentada a tu lado, silenciosa sin pedir ni esperar nada a cambio. Es tan raro y tan absurdo y a la vez tan gratificante que no logro entender la razón ni quiero entenderla, quiero estar a tu lado, viéndote crecer, apoyándote y aunque sola… feliz.

Cada vez que te miro, deseo que tus labios pudieran pronunciar mi nombre con el mismo amor con el que yo menciono el tuyo en sueños

"Shouta" susurró

"¿si?"

Nota de la autora: ahhhhhh la oyó…ahhh que emoción….

Gracias por leer y sé que no es muy bueno, pero aun así agradezco mucho a los que lo leyeron y más aun a los que me comentan sus opiniones.

Bueno como nota adicional… lean la historia de "AQUELLA TARDE" es un especie de complemento, o cruze, puede ser divertido

Saludos a todos y sigamos viendo la segunda temporada! No se frustren por el capitulo 6!


End file.
